


天雷2 PWP

by snchaoyan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>国家德比后，半AU 慎入。</p>
<p>3p慎入（含精神双队长，卡西水卡西）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“嘀”

“hi iker，你好吗？wooooooooo~我们赢了~我们赢了国家德比！！你看到了吗？”sergio眉飞色舞的大脸一下占满屏幕的90%，狂喜的亲吻狂魔仿佛嘟着嘴就要凑上来，Iker忍不住笑着把pad移远了点，“恭喜你，sese，顺便恭喜你红牌破纪录。”

“哈哈哈哈能赢的话segio愿意一开始就被罚下去……”还没说完就看见一只手狠狠地推了一把ramos的脑袋，“队长说这种话合适吗？！”忿忿不平的cris一边吐槽一边抢过pad，立在书桌上，退回到一个合适的可视距离。他的头发刚洗完，湿漉漉的小卷儿显得整个人都柔软了不少，只在腰间裹着一条毛巾，“hi，captain。”

“cris，也恭喜你，你的绝杀非常棒，出色的表现。”Iker看着cris有点羞赧地移开了视线，“这是我的责任，captain”，cris仿佛把所有的霸气都释放在了球场上，每次依靠他赢了一场重要比赛，他总是比往常还要平静，甚至在一群疯狂庆祝的家伙之间，有点安静得过分了。

Iker突然很想念马德里的夜，大脑血管扩展的刺痛，sergio的贴面吻，cris身上残留的古龙水味道，“我觉得，我们应该给你一个不一样的庆祝，你猜猜还有谁。”

cris翻了个白眼，“Iker，实在是没有挑战的提问，那个越来越讨厌的后卫显然迟到了。”

sergio揽过cris的腰，狠狠地在前锋光裸肩膀上亲了一口，“那更好，开除他，今晚是是马德里人的party。”

“sergio，提醒下，只有我才是马德里人，还有，今天你必须受到惩罚。”iker不动声色，“老规矩，坐到那边去。”

“哦不”sergio哀嚎，“iker，iker，我的好队长，看在cris的份上……”cris一脸“不关我事”地拍开sergio偷偷摸上他大腿的手。“没有借口，sergio”iker无动于衷，“红牌破纪录之夜，也该给你一点特别的惩罚。”

sergio无奈地坐到床边，看着cris从自己的包里找到了那个特别的惩罚道具，一个仿佛缩小版队长袖标的，标着captain字样的橡皮圈，嗯哼，今晚吃到糖前，他可要吃点苦头了。

“抱歉航班晚点了”把自己裹得跟个哈里发一样的pique推门进来，“看来还没晚太多。”

cris和sergio交换了一个温情的吻，手上也没停着，把标着captain字样的橡皮圈套上sergio半硬的阴茎，直到它紧贴着他的睾丸。“cris，稍微……”ramos难受地皱了皱眉，这根禁锢住他欲望的无情的橡皮圈简直要把他的灵魂都勒出窍了。而cris还在调整细节，把那个c的标志调整到iker可以看见。

“sergio，你必须沉着冷静稳定大局，坐在休息区的队长是没有意义的，我有必要再次提醒你一下，你是皇家马德里的队长。”IKer的表情在视频中看不清楚，“你应该不可阻挡，但不是在毫无意义的犯规上。你不需要更多红牌证明你是个合格的中卫了。”

“没错，”pique揶揄地从cris身后冲着sergio邪魅一笑，“cris可以评判我们两谁是更合格的中卫。”cris停下对sergio锁骨的攻势，轻嗤一声：“当然是你，特别是被我过得找不到北时候。”

“一贯的偏心，”pique泄愤地狠狠拍了一下cris的屁股，比其他经常裸露在外的肌肤要白皙一截的色差让臀肌看上去格外可口，立刻泛起一片粉红的掌印，pique好似舍不得一般用最轻柔的动作覆上去揉按，接着，又是狠狠地一巴掌——

“唔……”cris吃痛地呻吟，还没回过神，一巴掌又重重地落在右边翘臀上，打得那片肉都晃了几下，几记下来，一片交错的红艳，“gerad”iker的声音不再那么冷静，“可以了，今晚你得听cris的，”gerad又狠狠地打了一下，伸手探到cris前面，撸了一把已经半勃起的小cris，对着sergio眨了眨眼，“你看，cris很喜欢呢。”

sergio翻了个白眼“就你能看穿。”

cris涨红了脸，没有反驳，只是回头狠狠瞪了一眼pique，后者自觉地会意成恼羞成怒，笑嘻嘻地凑上来吻他的耳廓安抚，cris往下挪了几寸，趴着的姿势让他的胸部肌肉自然地聚拢，去蹭sese已经半勃起的硬挺，

“哦天，你从哪学的这个……”sergio一脸震惊。

“唔，你不会想知道的。”

cris抬起眼帘，舔了舔嘴唇，又用左边硬硬的乳头去按摩segio的龟头，这画面太过色情，就算是sergio这种情场老手也忍不住脑子充血，cris低头看了一眼抵在他胸口愈加勃发的阴茎，小声咕哝道“好大……”cris耸起肩膀，好奇地用胸前的沟（该死那真的没有36D吗？）夹住sergio的勃起的茎体上下摩擦，余光偷看到sergio喘息着挺腰，愉悦地更卖力地伺候着sergio，甚至好奇地低头，浅浅含住小sergio的头部，舌尖抵住顶端的缝隙，柔软灵活得让sergio激动地猛地弹腰，活像刚下油锅的大虾。

sergio发誓等他的手解开了他要把cris的乳头揪下来。

pique嫉妒地把cris从sergio身上拖起来，“不公平，该轮到我了。”

“操，你会后悔的！”小sergio一下从温暖的口腔中暴露在冷清的空气中，sergio气结，却没办法挣脱手腕的铐链。”

“劳资tm今天已经够后悔了……”pique咕哝着，“输了球还要被你们撇在一边。”pique揉着cris光滑的肌理，时不时掰开两瓣浑圆的翘臀，讲真这手感真tm好，手仿佛要被吸在上面一样，手指暗示地揉着那处“cris，我想你了，特别是你淫荡的小嘴，我要把你的小嘴干到肿得含不住别人的东西”

cris卸下一切心防的时候就是最乖巧的bitch也比不上，他跪在sergio的腿间，沉下腰，反手掰开了自己一边屁股，扭头给了pique一个不用再多说一句话的的指令：

“舔。”

Gerad恨得牙痒痒，他应该马上就用自己的肉棒捅进去，把这个混蛋劈成两半，刺穿在自己的大家伙上，让他好好感受下什么叫做天赋异禀，可惜这是在马德里，他刚输了德比，游戏规则他必须听从cris的一切要求，况且……

他也舍不得伤了他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渣水花three some慎入！！！！（含精神双队长）
> 
> 4月国家德比后半AU，一切权利不属于我。
> 
> 再次提醒，慎入慎入慎入！重要的事情说三遍。

Cris努力把小sese含得更深了一些，又默许sergio晃动腰身配合他的吞吐，舌尖灵活地卷过茎身，挑起龟头下的皮质，轻吮，最后像蛇信子一样顽皮地钻进前面的小眼里，细细舔舐，手指还轻揉着底下沉甸甸的两个小球。sergio舒服得呻吟出声，一场酣畅淋漓的德比后天杀的超级机器人cris给他来上一次完美的口活，还有比这更棒的奖品吗？

快感太过强烈，sergio需要转移一下注意力，偏偏cris的睫毛像小扇子一样扑朔着撩拨着他的心，他想碰cris，想把他搂在臂弯里，想握住他一只手就能掌握的脚踝，想亲吻他的嘴唇，他的睫毛，他的胸口，他的肚脐，他的全部。哦，这一点也帮不上忙，ramos眼前涌过一阵阵昏眩，他感觉自己下一秒钟就要爆炸成伯纳乌上空的烟花。Iker总是对的，这该死的队长袖标！

被焐热的润滑油沿着臀缝滴落，pique隔空撑在cris上方，避免给他的膝盖造成太大的负担。某种程度上，pique闭上嘴时，确实是个绅士又体贴的床伴。

一根骨节分明修长的手指温柔地在鼠蹊处按摩着，进而揉开那处褶皱，绕着圈坚定不移地抵进了深处，pique不得不再次感慨上帝不仅给cris惊人的球技，他还给了cris一个绝赞的屁股，完美的两个半圆正因为扩张的动作，下意识夹紧臀肌，绷起完美的线条，他吹了个口哨，一边进出一边抵着紧紧缠着自己的肉壁摸索，更多的润滑剂顺着第二根手指分开的缝隙送进了深处，抽插渐渐带起淫糜的水声，不过这还不够，他要cris为他湿得像个荡妇，他抽出所有手指，用力掰开两瓣臀肉，pique的舌头再次试图往更深处钻，cris喘息着吐出含在嘴里的小小水，不知羞耻地扭头祈求到“more，oh，geri……”

没有哪个bottom能拒绝这种心理和生理上的双重快感。特别是cris这个傲娇到蛋疼的家伙，pique无不得意地想，作为一个名声在外的花花公子，cris简直过于敏感了，随便逗弄都能激起他不同程度的反应，pique有一次甚至把他舔上了高潮。

用舌头操了一遍肉穴，他再次伸进一根手指检查扩张情况，cris里面又紧又热，抽出时壁肉恋恋不舍的抿着挽留，发出啵的一声，pique满意地看着那可爱的小穴甚至颤抖了几下，淫水才流出来了一点，他刮着流出来和粘在臀缝的润滑剂，又一下挤进了三根手指。

他真是爱死了cris扭着腰在自己的手指上跳舞的样子，他要让cris只靠后面，被他干得不停地高潮，他知道cris可以的。

“等一下，pique，记得带套，sergio的包里有”Iker的声音隔着屏幕听不出情绪，cris下意识地瑟缩了一下，规规矩矩地让自己的屁股离开了抵在后面正准备提枪上马的pique。

Pique忍不住嚷嚷起来，“不公平，他们做的时候都不用戴套。"然而他还是老老实实下床，把sergio的包翻了个底朝天（segio：喂！那是本大爷的包！），他的时间可是宝贵得很！

“谁知道你刚和什么生物做过…………痛，”cris皱起的眉头让pique一阵愉悦，说真的他乐意看见cris一切因为他吃瘪的表情，那表情性感极了。所以他毫不心疼地掐着cris的腰，不允许他退缩，缓慢却不容质疑地劈开他紧致火热的甬道，直到耻毛抵住了他的臀肉。Cris长长地呻吟，摆脱不了身体被撕裂的感觉，他已经被geri用手指和舌头很好地开发过了，然而真刀实干还是太轻率了一点，太大了，cris沉醉地想抓住点什么，来避免这种快要被捅穿的恐慌。

它就这样完全撑开每个褶皱，一瞬间他的大脑几乎是空白的。

被扩张过的小穴依旧紧致，火热，黏腻而柔软，不依不饶地咬着他。Pique尝试抽出来一些，又再次捣入那黏腻的甬道，摩擦点燃火花，cris的身体一如既往地美妙。“好紧，操，cris……”他狠狠地撞击了几下，喘息着低头看那肛穴被迫吞进自己的硕大，舔了舔嘴唇，“cris，你还是这么棒。”

撕裂的疼痛渐渐被填满的酥麻取代，快感也随着pique有意无意地蹭过前列腺却又戏弄的态度渐渐积聚，一波波冲击着他的尾椎。cris撑在sergio两侧的手快有点撑不住了，他干脆顺着pique的动作半趴在了sergio的大腿上，呻吟和咒骂喷薄在sergio的大腿根部和腹股沟。Sergio全身上下都是雷区，敏感得不行，完全抵不住这么撩拨，“操他妈的耶稣基督，cris，帮我解开，我想吻你。”他几乎要嘶吼出声了。

cris刚要回答，就被一记抵在敏感点的碾磨打散成了不着调的呻吟，他勉强撑起上半身，pique心领神会地把cris的腿弯勾起来，分开搁在半躺在床头的sergio的身体两边，这下小cris和小sergio又没头没脑地撞在了一起。Sergio也如愿以偿地尝到了cris火辣的舌头。

Pique调整了一下变换的姿势，却没有再次进入，cris感到身后一阵空虚，不满地扭头，却看他扯破了安全套扔到一边，“你敢……啊！”

尽根直入，硬如铁棒的火热再次撑大几乎被拉平褶皱的小穴，cris差点咬破了sergio的嘴唇，引得他的队长恼怒地骂了一句该死的加泰罗尼亚混蛋。

“不是我不敢，这套尺寸太小，"无视sergio脸色骤变。pique翘起嘴角，拉着cris的腰一下一下重重地撞回去，大腿撞击臀肉的声音啪啪作响，像是要把囊袋都挤进去的气势，“随随便便就撑破了”

“你每次都有借口……唔！……混…蛋……啊！！操……”

Cris被从下到上地狠狠顶入，这个姿势深的让他无法思考，努力了一会儿才找回自己正常的声线。没有隔阂的摩擦。完全能依靠后面感觉到对方的热度，还有缠绕的脉搏，pique加快了速度，cris无意识的绞紧，吮吸让他爽得上了天堂，他也没多少余裕继续逗弄cris，一下下如打桩般顶过cris的敏感点，动作间带出的润滑剂在交合处发出响亮的噗嗤声，胯骨啪啪拍红对方的臀尖肉，cris眼前一片烟花绚烂，他无声地尖叫，大腿痉挛，前端喷出小股的精液，飞溅到sergio的腹肌上。

Pique享受着cris体内的高温和濒近高潮的痉挛，再度冲刺抽插，呼吸也开始支离破碎，“cris，操，cris，我要干死你。”最后一次深深挺入，毫无保留地射了出来。

强烈的高潮让Cris目眩神离，他把头埋进sergio的肩膀，闭着眼，感受着一波波温热的液体打在肉壁上。黏腻地几乎融化在一起。他现在软得就像一摊奶油，堪堪挂在sergio身上，平复着几乎崩溃的心跳，sergio低下头，浅浅啄吻着cris耳后颈部的皮肤，而pique允许自己感受了一会儿cris美好的身体，才缓缓抽出了射精后仍然半硬着的阴茎，被操得水光红艳的穴口软绵绵缠上来，依旧不舍地挽留着在体内肆虐的恩客。尽管最终还是没有留住，吧嗒一下拢回一抹水泽嫣红，还不满地撅起小嘴，吐出一些白浊来。

“Cris，现在轮到sergio的奖励了，”Iker的声音把他餍足的灵魂从极远处唤了回来，cris舔了舔嘴唇，为sergio绽开一个明艳的笑容。

“当然，我的队长们。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……不着调地越写越偏。。完全忘了还有一个人在一边干杵着。。。德比输球后看着皇马的队长和头牌们秀恩爱(惨。啊就当皮渣爽完了就走人了吧。
> 
> dirty talk含，精神控制含。四月的庆祝写到七月，惭愧。。。总之，牙膏挤完了，PWP一篇吃三年啊遁。

Cris直起上半身，给了sergio一个火辣非凡的吻，两根手指捏住sergio因为充血太久而有些萎靡的分身揉捏戏弄。sergio惩罚地叼住了他的下唇，狠命一吮，可惜他还被绑着，不然他得好好地把cris打上几巴掌教他怎么尊敬队长，终于，cris引导着无法再承受挑衅的阴茎，抵住了他身后潮湿滑腻的那处，sergio不由得呻吟一声，被操开的后穴湿漉漉的，又软又滑，没花什么力气sergio的囊袋就抵在了cris的大腿下，火热潮湿的甬道包裹挤压着——感谢那枚小型袖标，sergio才没有马上就丢脸地射出来。  
Sergio在cris的锁骨上磨了磨牙，又忍不住亲了亲被他吮肿的红唇，他像在球场上征服对手后一样兴奋。原本低沉的声音在欲望的蒸腾下更加沙哑，诱哄着cris“我想我们的头牌不介意在我的大腿上秀几段花活？”  
“你确定你的“球”不会爆炸吗？”pique嗤笑，sergio绷起脚尖踹了他一脚 “滚边去”。  
cris揽着sergio的肩膀，借力开始缓缓动作起来，起初只是磨人地绕着圈起伏，然后勉力绷直大腿，抬起腰，开始反复地套弄着sergio的阴茎，变换着角度寻找让自己疯狂的那点。

Sergio其实也很……大……cris感受着肉楔满满当当地撑开自己，当sergio的肉棒毫不客气地擦过他的前列腺，cris几乎绷不住大腿腰都要化在了sergio身上。

渐渐适应这样的大小和力度后，cris开始以一种稳定的频率收缩肌肉，他慢慢地眨了眨眼，视线和sergio对上，又讨好地笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，sergio瞪大了眼睛，想的全是以后他该立一条队规，禁止cris对着别人扑朔睫毛放电，毕竟cris眨眼比别人要慢几拍，即性感又天真，那实在太撩人。cris的眼睛因为之前的高潮亮晶晶的，眼角泛起红晕，他这样，总让sergio觉得挺可怜的——  
——又特别让人想要看更多，更多逼迫他露出这般脆弱的神情。 他趁着cris抬起刚要落下时狠狠往上一顶，用力的插入，cris变调的呻吟既痛苦又诱人。  
sergio开始一下下地顶弄，cris的腰几乎要融化在快感之中，没法跟上节奏，只能被钉在他的肉楔上跟着起伏，感谢万有引力，还来不及收缩的括约肌又被一下捅穿，“操……sese，慢……”cris几乎喘不过气来，这又痛又爽，他闭上眼睛，Sergio舔着他的耳廓，气音像圣谕一般直接进入他的脑海里：“cristiano，解开我，我会给你你想要的。” Cris挫败地哽咽了一下，他明白这句话后隐蔽的下流隐喻和承诺，正如sergio所说，这还远远不够，他从来喜欢在极致的压力下爆发出最大的潜能。  
Cris扯掉了缠在sergio大拇指间的绳结，他还没来得及把手收回来，就被按着腰结结实实地坐在了sergio大腿上，想要发出的尖叫全被sergio堵回了嗓子眼里，sergio含着cris红润的嘴唇惩罚性地啃噬着不许他挣脱，就着骑乘位快速操干了好几下，缓解了急迫的欲望，不过很快就嫌弃没法好好用力，抱着cris的屁股往旁边一翻把他按在了床上。  
Sergio的欲望在动作间滑了出来，他迫不及待又小心翼翼地扯掉了禁锢着他的队长袖标，被束缚太久的欲望敏感得需要他调动一切意志力才能不在取掉禁锢的一瞬间就射出来。sergio低沉的喘息就是最好的催情剂，cris迷茫地朝他伸手，指尖若有若无地划过他耳根后的纹身，顺着脖子上的动脉，喉结，一路滑到覆盖着结实肌肉的心脏，那里是队徽所在的地方，他爱sergio，他爱他的队长，他爱皇家马德里……不老实的手被sergio抓住送到唇边，温柔如羽毛般的亲吻落在指节上，随即又情色地被舔过掌心，指缝，将不小心蘸到的精液全部卷进嘴里。 “cris，你简直像蜂蜜一样甜”两根手指搅弄着cris黏腻柔软的后穴，试探着扩展程度，火热的内里湿滑绵软，sergio一点也不客气地勾出那些还锁在深处的精液，上面的舌头也没有闲着，逼迫着cris分享嘴里他自己的味道，承受不住的唾液也随着嘴角滑落到锁骨，sergio像是试味道一样一寸寸轻咬舔舐过cris的肌肤，最后来到之前戏弄了他一番的胸部，sergio大力揉捏着颇有份量的胸肌，唇舌并用地把那对作恶的小肉粒和周围敏感的肌肤都含进嘴里，舔吮顶弄，啧啧出声，直到Q弹的肉珠被玩弄得硬如石子，才依依不舍地吐出来，“cris，你被我揉得更大了…”sergio一只大手横跨胸前挑逗地刮了两下挺立的乳尖，唇舌继续往下膜拜水痕一路蜿蜒。

不过一会儿，cris全身上下都湿漉漉的，手臂被sergio压住动弹不得，只能承受着这样细密的爱抚，随着动作不时低吟轻喘出声。舔咬到敏感的腰侧，cris难耐地抬起膝盖，勾住了sergio的小腿，扭腰催促，再度翘起的小cris在sergio腹股沟磨了一圈。

真是说不准这小子究竟是无意还是有意的无时无刻不在勾引人，sergio气结，握住作妖的膝盖往旁边掰开，把机器人秀气修长的小腿架到肩膀上，一个沉腰深埋进了cris被操的几乎水肿的小穴里，这下干脆利落的进攻逼得cris差点喘不过气，sergio把腰挺得像电动马达，又快又深，cris里面热得要命，他干脆握住cris秀气的脚踝往两边拉开，喘息着看着那圈红肿的肉环套在自己青筋勃发的欲望上，任他操开顶入，柔顺地吞吐着他的性器，臀缝间不知是汗水，润滑剂还有精液，肠液的水痕闪闪发亮，随着动作滴落在床单上，留下一小滩深色的痕迹。  
Sergio闭上眼睛又睁开，太过淫荡的视觉体验让本想转移注意力延缓高潮的他更激动了，咬牙强忍过这一阵高潮的欲望，他一下下撞击着cris的大腿根，布满青筋的可怖肉刃几乎全部退出，划着圈儿研磨挑逗数秒，再一下全部捅进去，深深浅浅，毫无节奏和规律可言，cris觉得几次下来他都要被捅穿了。这种心理上的不确定和小腹深处层层积累的快感让他爽得意识模糊，只能半阖着眼，迷蒙地随着sergio的动作发出一些连他自己都听不清的“好大好深还要”之类的不知羞耻的浪叫。

cris琥珀色的眼睛失去焦距，嘴唇微张，粉色的舌头在齿关后若隐若现，浑身泛着高热蜜色的肌肤可以融化每一个看见这幅油画的人，没人在品尝过后还不为他上瘾，他愚蠢的玩笑，还有每一下都刷过他心脏的睫毛，他的一切都让人嫉妒到疯狂，爱慕到悲伤。他是他最宝贵的奖杯，沐浴过失落的泪水，也承载着一切欢愉的希望。

Sergio突然把他的大长腿环在腰间，就势抱了起来，挪到床边坐下，cris食髓知味地扭着腰，被sergio狠狠地一巴掌警告不要乱动，打得连臀肉都颤巍巍地抖了两下，cris疼的一激灵，“what the f……”他瞪大了眼睛不满地撅起嘴，sergio抬起他酸软的膝盖翻了个身，现在的姿势是他们两前胸贴后背，大腿被sergio从中间强硬的顶开，精神奕奕的小cris和sergio正对着视频……

“iker……”饶是不剩什么羞耻心的cris，也对这个姿势害臊得不行，更何况对着iker那张还波澜不惊的正直脸孔，一种难以言喻的背德的羞耻和快感相伴而生，他咬住下唇，手掌撑着sergio扶在他腰间的手臂阻止他继续动作，僵持不下。

“sese……这太——等—等下——啊！”  
Sergio干脆收回手臂，换了位置，勾住cris的大腿和膝窝，抱起来摁回了自己被冷落的欲望上——这下他们连接的部位完全一览无遗，有些肿胀的穴口再次被迫撑开，一寸寸地吞进sergio的粗长的肉刃，直到粗糙的耻毛都摩擦着敏感的鼠蹊和周围的嫩肉，这吞入的动作像是按了慢播键，cris感觉自己从身到心都彻彻底底地被填满了，腰彻底没了一点力气，只能软在sergio的怀里任他摆布，双腿被高高架起无法承重，现在他一身紧实的腱子肉全倚着屁股里插着的这个孽障，更可怕的是，sergio开始抽出顶入，饱满的囊袋拍打在屁股上，几乎就要挤进去，肌肉碰撞声啪啪作响，cris迷糊间甚至觉得自己的肚皮都被顶到凸起一块（他怎么还能更深？）  
操，明天他肯定是没法好好坐下了。

“Cris”sergio胡乱地啃咬着他的肩膀和脖子的交界处，“也许我们应该在球场来一发，就这样把你抱起来干，喜欢吗？”低沉的声音在他耳边描述着最无耻下流的幻想，连cris自己的沉重如雷的喘息呻吟都遮不住那些画面一幕幕往他脑子里钻，“就像今天庆祝时那样，对着观众席，嗯，在所有球迷面前，你被我操到高潮，射在那些辱骂你的傻屌们的脸上。”  
操操操，cris无法阻止思绪跟着sergio去想象，绷直了脚尖却够不着任何东西，他越发绞紧了后面唯一的支撑物，让不断进出的后卫爽上了天。“老天，你咬得那么紧。你喜欢对吗？——”

“他当然喜欢，”iker也加入进来，“他总是在球场上对着每一个人张开大腿。还自己躺下让所有队友扑倒他。他就是想让每个人都记住他总在乱动的舌头，想象他全身都占满草皮和泥土的味道，躺在球场中央筋疲力竭的样子。”  
这充满暗喻的双关让cris越发的敏感，sergio闷不做声地加快了速度，仿佛在无声地抗议着cris那些无时无刻诱惑别人的小动作。

快感迅速地叠加，几乎就要漫过界限，他委屈地抽了抽鼻子，抗议道：“不captain……我没有……”

“以后每次庆祝，你都会想起sergio在球场上抱着你操的样子”iker接着命令道，“虽然你比奖杯重的多，但sergio绝对不会把你掉下去，他会照顾好你，他是你完全可以信赖的依靠。”

“呜……iker，想你，“cris被sergio最后几下操干顶得逼出了哭音，”我想你，captain……爱你，我们爱你。”cris 断断续续地诉说着离别时没有说完，也永远说不完的想念。他想念iker掌控一切的大手，想念他的奖赏和惩罚，iker总是清楚什么是他想要的。 sergio咬着cris惨不忍睹的后颈疯狂地顶弄，喘着词不达意的情话：“captain在这儿呢，你的灵魂属于白色，你属于我，属于皇家马德里，来吧，cris，和我一起，为我们射出来。”  
几下近乎狂乱的挺腰后，Cris发出一声痛苦又欢愉的低吟，像只猫被掐住了脖子，前端却只是汨汨涌出一些稀薄的液体，前列腺高潮的快感太过强烈，他的脑子像是要被烧糊一般无法思考，长达数十秒的空白让他身处天堂，只是sergio被他高潮时痉挛着直往里面收缩的贪吃后穴逼得顾不上其他，双手握着cris的大腿根，手指都掐进了肉里，狠命地捣弄了数十下，高潮中的cris根本没法承受这样过了头的刺激，再次崩溃地哭喊出声，彻底失神——

Cris在嘴角尝到了眼泪的味道，模糊不清的视线渐渐聚焦，刚才最后那娘到不行的哭叫果然不是幻觉。但cris也没什么力气计较这些了，他哼哼着挂在sergio身上，难以启齿的那处酸软着，几乎没了感觉。过多的液体正顺着sergio抽出的动作被带出。屁股和腿跟处的两个手印让画面更加淫糜。  
屏幕那头的iker长长地叹了一口气。

“我也爱你们，cris，你是我的骄傲，你是皇家马德里的骄傲。”

“我们会赢下去，cris，有你，有我，那不是遥不可及的梦，我们会拿到双冠王。”sergio把cris拢在怀里，亲昵地揉了揉他的耳垂。

“下赛季见，ronnie宝贝”pique低头吻在cris的眉心。

 

模糊的声音和光影再次幻化成漩涡，卷着疲倦而餍足的cris陷入一片五光十色的梦中。


End file.
